


One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, N- no more

by This_Is_Alias



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Shut up and read, Suicide, Suicide Letters, Welcome back to my crappy writing, final words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Alias/pseuds/This_Is_Alias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine- oops - eight mercenaries wake up in the morning to find letter placed outside each of their doors...</p><p> </p><p>Spy finds the Scout dead in the bathroom, wrist slashed open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mm. Guys, my eye is better. Better, better! I'm probably gonna work up some inspiration for Whatsapp Messenger Chats TF2 but not today. So for now, shut up and read my trash below. Have a nice day.

_Dear Solly,_

 

Hi Solly. Or should I say  _Jane?_ Yes, Captain America, I found out your real name. Do not ask. I really held back on teasing you about it. Maybe if I were still around I may have revealed it... but no.

 

Solly, you're an idiot. I don't know if you can even read this or you are getting someone else to read it to you as some "manly" bedtime story. I wouldn't try to cover it or whatever. I'm not gonna try and sound nice but you are plain stupid, dumb.

Do you know what a pain in the ass you were? Shouting for us to get up at three a.m. just for your stupid, useless, full of flaws plans? I mean, really. You're annoying. You're a jerk. You weren't even recruited to frikin fight for America.

But whatever it is, Solly, I want to say, thank you. Thank you for watching my back on the field, pushing my limits and giving me your (um) heart-to-heart talks. It helped. You helped me overcome my boundaries and taught me to overcome challenges... for America!

Mm. Whatelse is there to say to you? Solly, my friend, I hope you and Engineer work out in the end. It's irritating - and disheartening - to see the two of you fight?

Anyways, you're probably pissed at me for going AWOL. Haha. But you'll never get me. Unless you jump into the Afterlife (if there is one) and pull my corpse back which I highly doubt.

Can't say I'll miss you much,

Yours Truly,

Scout.


	2. Pyro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter to Pyro

_DEAR PYRO,_

Okay, this is weird and strange. What am I supposed to say to you? Um, firstly, I guess I'll never know what gender you are and stuff... haha. But I heard Medic say something about Digit-length-ratio and since your index and ring finger are of equal lengths... are you a female?

Go ahead. Turn on that flame thrower of yours and burn this letter to ashes and cinders. But, uh, just keep the remains in a safe place. Bruddah, I mean, this is gonna be your only memory left of me and I... don't really, like, uh, want to be forgotten. So ya know what, Py? Just... you know...

Moving on, thank you for all the times for spy-checking and stuff and roasting that BLU shape-shifting bastard to death. I mean, did you see how he disguised as me? Offending!

And your pancakes are awesome, just in case no one has ever told you. If you guys hold some sort of memorial for me (which I highly doubt hahaha), do cook some up. My spirit would appreciate it.

Well, forgive me for my sudden exit... and bye.

 

Yours Truly,

SCOUT

 


	3. Demoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter to the demoman

_DEAR CYCLOPS,_

 

I wonder if you're sober enough for this because, really, I hope you will understand this is not your fault.

You may think I did this to myself because you called me useless and a waste of space when you were drunk last Friday. I mean, I know you didn't mean it. Don't blame yourself. I already knew. I already knew all along.

Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't an excellent scout. I didn't cap points much and capture intelligence without getting gunned down... yeah and I mocked all of you a lot and I... well, I... Kinda sorry, you know? Kinda kinda.

So, cyclops, we all thought you'd be the first to die (haha) because of your liver. But funny huh? You can collect $30 from each of the other mercs on my behalf that you're still alive.

Forgive me demo.

Anyways... since these are my last words and stuff, I should write down all the thanks and things and apologies and stuff.

So... thanks for being awesome- when you're sober, at least. You were like, a big brother. A crazy, fun, drunk big brother (though I have already too many). You know what? Tavish, you may be missing one eye but you are far more far-sighted than all of us. I hope you understand that.

Stop. Don't start drinking and drowning yourself one bottle of booze at a time. I need you, your person, you, to help the other mercs. Some may not take this seriously and stuff... so just remind them... death is possible in the end. Don't indulge yourself in alcohol and kill your liver. You deserve much more. And this was not your fault, as I've said.

So... uh... do ya mind setting off a few explosions in my memory? Like... so I can "go out with a bang"? Thanks a lot.

Oh and, you're a good pianist. Just so you know.

Yours Explodingly,

Scout.

 

P.S. Do me a favour and do not provide Snipes any alcohol.


	4. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cough, cough. Hihi.

_DEAR HEAVEH,_

 

So friendly bear giant, I hope you do not feel sad for me the "leetle, leetle man". I mean, you guess, I was really trying- I guess- I... I don't know... this had to be done.

You were one of the few who helped me when I was down or sad. You hugged me and told me stories of the wild frigid Siberia. Your stories kinda intrudged me and hey, maybe... I could get buried there?

Remember when you said that you wish you were small like me because I had no care for any rhyme or reason? (Or as you said, Lime or Lemons). I guess... you were wrong.

But really, you helped a lot. I was gonna do this anyways. The only factor was when. And you extended my life span by honestly a few months. You made me feel better when I was down and lonely. But as you all know, I'm a waste of space and an extra, the not needed. I mean, all of you have amazing skills and my "fearsome" talent is running. That's all.

Thank you, Misha. For everything. May you and Medic live happily together forever.

 

Farewell,

 

SCOUT


	5. Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Engie

_DEAR ENGIE,_

 

Engie, remember when you were playing the guitar and crying because your wife died? And you spoke to me about how much death could impact someone and whatever? All that crap? Well, here's an impact. Hahaha.

I'm sorry for my crudeness. I'm out of all sorts now.

Engie, you were like an uncle or some relative that took care of me when I had ups and downs. Or mood swings. You understood me and listened. You never gave up on me and you always helped.

I probably irritated you a lot with all my "place a dispenser here" and.. yeah. I hope and I wish, you'd forgive me. For this "impact" too.

I honestly do not know what to say anymore except that I need you to help the other mercs (Sniper the most since you're closest to him) and make sure it doesn't get into their fat heads that this is their fault. It's not yours either.

Thanks for teaching me how to read and write a few years back. See? I've mastered it! Haha... okay... okay...

Oh and remember when you said you were gonna build some life-regending machine? I beg of you, I'd give you anything, but do not bring me back to life.

Yours faithfully,

 

THE ANNOYING SCOUT.


	6. Medic

_MEDIC,_

 

**_DO NOT TAKE OUT MY ORGANS FOR YOUR CREEPY EXPERIMENTS. DO NOT LAY A HAND ON MY CORPSE. DANKE VERY_ ** _MUCH._

 

Medic, you are a psycho. I have no idea whatelse to say. Just... keep your hands off my organs.

Um, this is short. Very short. Because, well, you and I, we hardly ever interacted and stuff. But Medic, thanks for being there, healing me, being a listening ear and taking care of my well being.

Have a good marriage with Heavy.

 

Yours,

Scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE ANGST AND STUFF WILL COME IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WITH SNIPER AND SPY.


	7. Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This wasn't as sad as I planned it to be. I'm sorry 

_Snipes,_

_  
_

I honestly didn't want to get to this and I put this note off for quite a few days. Firstly because I don't know what to day to you and secondly because you would never forgive me for what I have done. But hear me out, ya?

Snipes, you're probably wondering- why? Was it because you got angry when I refused sex the other day? No, it was not. I swear, Snipes, this has nothing to do with our relationship. If it wasn't for my - what's that word Spy always uses? - incompetance, I would have gladly stayed with you and maybe... as we talked about before, move to Australia and live in the wilderness in your camper van and hunt our own food, live off the land, watch the wild animals and live like there's no tomorrow. It would have been a perfect life but... I'm sorry.

Actually, Snipes. What did you see in me? I'm an annoying Bostonian who can't kill more than one person in a war. I can't even run as fast as Heavy nor do I cap the points or grab the intels. i talk too much, I'm rude, outright down and I'm not good enough for you. Or any of the other mercs. Understand that, please, Snipes.

You once said that there's this animal in the desert - once it gets lonely or vulnerable, it would take it's own life. I guess, that's the situation now?

This is not a break-up letter. I love ya for life, Snipes. Even in the Afterlife. But I want you to move on, find someone better. No one approved of our relationship anyways. So... 

What can I say? There are so many things I want to write and tell you but I can't. I can't. I don't know how. (A whole paragraph has been scribbled out) Maybe if I had-

Never mind.

Snipes... to ease your mind, I didn't fear death. I'm not afraid of dying. Hell, we die many times everyday- just not permanantly and stuff. I wasn't scared. I swear I wasn't scared. And as I pen this down, I'm still not. I still...

Now listen carefully, I want you 

to move on. Move on. Don't start drowning yourself in liquor and do not kill yourself along with me. You deserve better snipes. You're a professional. You shoot well, you are patient, awesome, you meant everything to me. And I love you. I swear I do.

I said I'm not scared of death but I am scared of something else... being dead and forgotten.

You said you were gonna get something carved onto your sniper rifle for Christmas and I was wondering... maybe you could get a carving of something that will, you know, be me. Represent me. So I'm always there- with you. Like a baseball, maybe! Or the Red Sox team logo! Or you know what? Just do whatever you want, so long as it's me. So everytime you're on the battle field and you look down at the rifle to blow someone's head to bits, you'll remember me. And... you know.

Sniper, do send my regards to my mother... and... I'm sorry, I friking swear I am. It's none of your fault. It's mine. Move on. But get a carving for me. And... I love you, Snipes. Remember that.

Take care and live on.

Yours faithfully,  
Scout.


	8. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. Whatsapp Messenger will be updated tomorrow :D

Dear Spy,

I don't know what to say. Honestly, really. It seems like, well, a few months I found out you were my dad and stuff and... well, I'm sorry I reacted so violently and things... you're actually a pretty cool guy. Just saying.

Um, I hope you know I still think you are a slimy sewer rat but since you're now gonna be the one caring for my mom, I thought I better be nice.

And if you EVER FRIKING EVER hurt my ma at all, I'd come back as a ghost and torture you, drag you to Hell where you belong!

So- uh- thanks for teaching me how to woo women the other time, for getting the Intel with me, for being the fatherly figure in my life and yeah...

I hope you and my ma live happily ever after.

Yours faithfully,

SCOUT


End file.
